Those Shower Scenes
by Rozz
Summary: I was able to grab some time away and upload this which has been sitting on my computer. Title self explainatory.


Those Shower Scenes

A/N- Gee, I hope I can upload this

DISCLAIMER: CSI NO-OW (For those of you who also read the new King novels)

JJJJJJ

The day had started fair enough. Sara had just gotten up and jumped in the shower. Two minutes later and Grissom had joined her.

The bathroom began to steam (Not only from the water), and as Grissom pinned Sara to the side of it, she reached up to grab the curtain bar.

It came toppling down, as well as the couple. Sara became tangled in curtain as Grissom fell to the bottom of the tub. Sara took a minute to untangle her self and turn off the water.

"Gil?" She kneeled next to Grissom who was holding his head.

"Honey, we have to go to the hospital," Sara pushed gently.

"No way," Grissom mumbled as he attempted to sit up right, till holding his head.

"Baby, you might have a concussion, we have to go, please," Sara was worried, and Grissom could hear it. Reluctantly, head still throbbing, he nodded.

Sara was dried and dressed in a matter of five minutes while Grissom attempted to stand up. Ten minutes later, she had him dry, dressed, and out the door.

They pulled up to the hospital within twenty minutes, headed to the emergency room. Grissom was able to call Catherine and tell him that she was in charge of shift. After filling out several forms, they were called into a seperate room and told to wait.

Half an hour later, and the doctor entered.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"He might have a concussion," Sara answered.

"Okay, I have to ask you to step out while the examination begins, department policy," He said kindly to Sara.

"Of course," Sara mumbled and stepped out of the room. Five minutes later and the doctor was still in there.

"Hey, Sar! What are you doing here?!" Greg called as he made his way over to her, it in hand.

"I, uh, What are you doing here?"

"I got called here from the doctors. They think that some girl tried to kill her boyfriend by wacking him over the head during some chower hoochie-chookie, If ya know what I mean. I'm here to check it out. Slow night. Why aren't you at work?"

Greg looked her over for the first time. Her hair was still somewhat wet, grey sweatpants and a blue shirt at least three times as large as her. Soo not department policy.

"Emergency, you know, personal stuff."

"Oh. Well, I hope everything turns out fine. Gotta go," Greg smiled and walked away to talk to a nurse who was walking by. Sara stood and watched from afar.

"Excuse me, miss, can you tell me where the attempted murder is?"

"Right over there," She pointed in Sara's direction. Sara gasped, THEY THOUGHT SHE TRIED TO KILL GRISSOM!

Greg looked at her and then back at the nurse, "That's impossible, I know her, she works for the police."

"That's all I know, I'm sorry. Her boyfriend is in the exam room now, you can talk to the doctor when he comes out."

The nurse walked away and Greg turned to Sara with an odd 'what the hell is going on' look. She still stood there with her mouth open.

Greg came over all business, "Okay, Sara, what happened?"

"What? Greg, you know I would NEVER try to kill anyone! Why would you even have to ask?!"

Greg broke out laughing, "I know, I know, but still, it is a funny story to tell the guys. I get to be the first to meet your boyfriend."

"No, no, Greg, don't you have to go to work? Go get some coffee or something?"

"Ooooo, Sara doesn't want me to find out who her S.O. is. Now I am totally hangin'."

Sara shook her head and went to go sit on a plastic sheet.

Greg smirked and walked over to her.

"Aww, come on, it won't be that bad!"

She glared at Greg, "Leave now, or someone WILL die."

"Whoa, now, don't make me turn this into an official investigation," He laughed, she glared some more.

"Greg, if you tell anyone, you will die a slow painful death and no one will ever find the body."

"Well, you know, if you tell me now, I can leave and spare you the humiliation?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Sara?" The doctor called out. Sara got out of her seat, still glaring at Greg, who accompanied her to where the doctor was standing.

"Okay, so, I don't think he has a concussion, but make sure he stays up for at least twenty four hours and then come back here for a check up just to be sure."

"Okay, where is he?"

"He's waiting for you inside."

"Okay, thankyou." The doctor left and Sara began to enter the room, but stopped when Greg began to follow.

"Greg, leave, you're not allowed in here."

"Au contrair, Sidle, I can go in there because this slip of paper says I can."

Sara grabbed the paper and ripped it.

"Now, move," She entered the door and shut it quickly behind her.

"Hey? How are you feeling?"

"Why did you bring me here? Can we please go now?"

"Okay, but you have to stay up for at least 24 hours, then we have to come back, doctors orders."

"Just get me out of here, my head is killing me."

Sara opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if the coast is clear. Greg's here."

"Why?"

"Umm, the doctors called him because they thought I tried to kill you."

"What? Thats insane."

"That's what I said, but still, he came, andonce he found out my boyfriend was in here, he refused to leave. I threatened and glared, but he just wouldn't go away. I'm sorry."

When she recieved no answer, she turned to Grissom to find him holding in laughing with a funny grin.

"This isn't funny, he could tell everyone."

"Okay."

Sara mock-glared at him, "I can't see him. Lets go."

Grissom, who had been sitting in a wheelchair, attempted to get up.

"Sit your ass back down unless you want to stay here."

Grissom groaned, "It's not like my legs were chopped off, I can walk."

"Sit. Down."

Grissom did as commanded and Sara began to push him through the halls.

"Hey, Sara!" She winced and turned around.

"Whose in the chair?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody who?"

"This isnt a knock-knock joke Greg, last chance."

"Oh, come on," Greg smiled as Sara blocked the chair. Grissom just rolled his eyes at the conversation his back was to.

"Hey, man, I'm Greg, work with-" Greg stopped with his hand half extended to the guy in wheelchair after he had pushed past Sara.

"GRISS! OH MY GOD!"

Grissom took Greg's hand, "Hello, Greg, nice to meet you. Keep this our secret, or you're fired."

Gregs mouth was still wide open.

"That's not the proper way to catch insects," Grissom pointed out. Greg's mouth shut.

"But-, How-, And- UGGHHH! how could nobody have known! We work with a building full of investigators!"

"You investigate crime scenes, not personal lives."

Sara stood behind the chair awkwardly.

"Catherine's gonna kill you guys!"

"No, she won't, she doesn't know, and will not find out, Right Greg?"

"Oh, yeah, Right, right."

"Goodbye Greg, we're going home."

"Bye," Sara said hastily and pushed the chair further down the hall until they reached the door. Greg watched as Grissom rose and Sara put her arm around his waist. This was a horrible dream, and he was still waiting to wake up.

After five minutes of staring at the spot the couple had been, he closed his mouth and started to move towards the Denali, one thought on mind. 'Catherine will never give me another decomp for the rest of her life when I tell her!'

A/N- I know doctors can't really call stuff in without the patient saying so, but it still turns out to be a cool fic. 


End file.
